Prisoner
by Bridsta05
Summary: HGxTR  HGxGW  Hermione's Struggle Of Letting Her Poisonous Lover Go. Suicide Mentioned.


**Prisoner**

>**(A/N)** Riddle/Hermione/Ginny. I'm rather hooked on the pairing at the moment. Darker than the others. Suicide Mentioned.

>**Diclaimer:** I do not own any HP stuff belonging to the admirable J.K. :

---

Her breath shortened.  
He smirked.  
Feeling her tense.  
_This pendant belongs to you. Only you. You are mine."_

She shivered, gasping.  
Her fingers closed around smooth, cold metal.  
His teeth bit at her neck."_I-I promise."_

Her breathing was ragged, deep, quick.  
He moved away from her; smiling down.  
His cloak quickly hid his rippling muscles.

"_You should return. They'll be waiting."_

She turned her face away.  
Ashamed.

"_Oh…"_

His eyes flared as he turned them on her.

"_Hold me close my princess."_

She saw him beckon her forward.  
She had to leave.  
With a mutter of words;  
And a swish of her cloak  
She had fallen into darkness.

---

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I can't say Mr. Potter. Only time will tell."

Harry closed his eyes, wincing.  
But felt her stir as his fingers touched her face.

"Professor!"

Her eyes fluttered open.  
They showed nothing.  
She was hollow.

"Impossible. After a fall from that height; awake so soon?"

Hermione grabbed at her temples.  
Confused.  
Where was she?  
Where was Tom?  
She slammed her eyes shut.  
Trying to shut out their stares.

His lips.  
His teeth.  
His nails.  
Slipping down her skin.  
Burning…  
Addiction…

A hand on her forehead.  
Dragging her back.  
To where she didn't want to be.  
Her fingers groped for the pendant.  
And she squeezed it tight.

She was safe.

---

"What's up with her?"

"She acting really strange."

"Maybe the fall affected her…"

"Maybe."

Someone bumped into Ginny.  
Pushing past her.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone!"

Ginny fell back, stung.  
And exchanged mystified looks with Harry.

---

The door creaked.  
Hermione shook, feeling ill to the core.  
She wanted to be alone.  
Why didn't anyone understand that?

"Hermione?"

Footsteps.   
On the dull carpet.  
There was no reply.

"I-I'm worried about you."

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me what's happening."

"Maybe you wouldn't understand!"

Her eyes closed again.  
The room swam before her.

His fingers, covered in scented oil  
Trailed secret paths over her cheeks and forehead.  
She arched her back; leaning into him,  
Into his warmth and comfort.

**You are my beauty. I want no one but you.**

She understood; let his mouth capture hers.  
Words, silky smooth, slithered from his pale lips  
Words of lust, seduction; tinged with passion  
She couldn't draw away.  
Couldn't leave him.  
Even when it was what she wanted,  
More than life itself.  
She was bound to him.  
And all it took was a kiss.  
A word.  
A whisper.

And she was lost.

---

Unknown delicate fingers stroked her face.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
Suddenly fearful.  
A gentle voice soothed her.

"It's only me. It's alright."

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted."

Ginny shurgged simply.  
A small smile on her lips.

"W-what's happening to me?"

"You're possessed."

Hermione's eyes darkened.

"Like you would know anything about me."

Her tone was sharp.

"I'm trying to understand Hermione."

"So am I."

Hermione shook.  
But then felt pure soft lips upon her own.  
Lips so smooth they drew a moan from her throat.  
And she couldn't help kissing back.  
It was the only freedom she had.

---

The pendant stung her skin as it hit her face.

"Bitch!"

"T-tom you don't…"

"Don't you dare use that name towards me!"

"I-I always…"

"How could you do that? Betrayer!!"

"I-I didn't mean…"

"I am the only one who is permitted to treat you that way!"

"I-i…"

"How dare you let that Weasley take advantage of you!"

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I wanted it you bastard! I wanted her!"

He froze. Turned on his heel.  
Looked down upon her, disgusted.

"I do not treat you right?!"

"That's not fair."

"You are bound to me! ME!"

She swallowed hard.  
Shaking.

"I-I'd rather die."

His hand swept across her face.

"Insolence! Arrogance! Lies!"

"I-I don't love you…"

His smirk returned.  
It scared her.

"We'll soon change that."

As soon as he forced her lips upon his;  
She could do nothing to stop him.

---

"Hermione? You've been in there for hours."

"Stay away from me."

The water continued to run.  
Steam poured from underneath the door-crack.  
The water was hot.  
Her blood dripped. Her tears leaked.

"J-just let me in."

"Ginny I can't. He'll kill me…"

"Who?"

But Hermione had already silenced herself.

---

"What is this?! These love bites? They aren't from me."

"Don't start…"

"It was that Weasley girl again…"

"Tom, stop it…"

His teeth left hard marks in her bare shoulder.  
She groaned. A mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You can't escape me."

"I can try."

His fingers gripped her wrists.  
Stinging.

"You can never win."

His words were cold.  
She struggled.  
He did not let go.  
The pendant burned around her neck.

"I will take you. Make you mine."

He never lied.  
And he didn't stop.

---

The door crashed open.  
She lay motionless on the bathroom floor;  
Wand in hand, pendant torn from her body.  
Ginny dropped beside her; sobbing.  
Hermione's hands were cold.  
Only a note; lay on the countertop scribbled messily:

Because he owned me  
This was my freedom.  
My prison; Tom Riddle.  
I could never escape.  
I had nothing left.

She lay dead;  
Shadowed by moonlight.  
Hermione Granger was at peace.

--- 


End file.
